We request partial support for the 17th Chronobiology Gordon Research Conference, to be held in Barga, Italy from June 12 - 17 in 2011. The conference will focus on topics that represent key research areas in chronobiology, which include molecular biology, genetics, behavior (including sleep), neurobiology, metabolism, cancer and (healthy) aging. The subtheme of the conference will thus be 'Integration: from molecule to organism'. All of the speakers and discussion leaders are recognized leaders in their fields and were chosen in consultation with scientists who represent the breadth of the field of chronobiology. Special attention has been given to cultural diversity and the tentative program reflects this in terms of gender balance. We have been successful in building an extremely high-quality program that features over 40% female speakers and discussion leaders. We aim to improve diversity further through registrations;preference will be given to members of under-represented groups. Training aspects have traditionally been formally incorporated into the program in the form of Hot Topic talks, which are reserved for students and post doctoral fellows. The specific objectives of the conference are: 1) to provide a forum for discussion of the latest (unpublished) chronobiology research. 2) to bring together scientists working primarily with molecular aspects of chronobiology with those who focus on higher levels of organization, as well as selected representatives of industry, to integrate across all levels - from fundamental to applied research. 3) to identify priority research themes for the coming years (e.g. aging, metabolism, pathologies) by identifying gaps in knowledge and improving conceptual models. 4) to continue - as chronobiology tradition dictates - to provide a high quality and accessible arena for interaction between trainees and senior researchers. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Chronobiology GRC 2011 Project narrative: The clock regulates a myriad of processes in organisms from all phyla. Recent discoveries showing robust circadian rhythms in virtually all cells emphasize the pervasive impact of the circadian clock on physiology and behavior. Accordingly, epidemiological and genetic studies on humans show that a disrupted circadian clock - whether due to genetic predisposition or to socially influenced behavior - leads to pathologies that are associated with aging in our society: sleep disorders, metabolic disease and obesity, and cancer, for example. This conference will bring together experts and trainees who are in a position to integrate and translate basic research into applied science and policy, renewing the focus of the chronobiology field to keep pace with the latest research results and the interests of society.